


Cosy

by ChillieBean



Series: Unbreakable [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maximum Snarkzo, Public Encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: A gondola ride through the canals of Venice in the middle of winter sounded great in hindsight. After Jesse complains about the cold, Hanzo takesmattersinto his own hands.





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/gifts).



> Let me paint a picture for you. It was a day or two after Rialto's addition to the game. It was morning, I was having breakfast, innocently browsing my discord servers. I get a message from Magisey that simply reads: Concept: Rialto map Jesse and Hanzo. on the boats. public sex kink.
> 
> And it was all I could fucking think about for four hours before I could jump on a computer and write this down. 
> 
> I'm sorry, lovely, that this took so long to get out, but I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> These are characters established in part one of this series, ['This World Can't Tear Us Apart'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238463/chapters/30281415). If you're after a PWP, go right ahead and read this, you don't need to know any of the previous story other than Hanzo is one snarky bastard and Jesse absolutely loves that about him. If you're interested, 'This World Can't Tear Us Apart' is the friends to lovers story.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, the icy Venice air fills his lungs. He feels the burn deep within his chest and holds it until it is unbearable, exhaling in a slow, steady stream. His breath forms a cloud in front of him, dissipating on the slight breeze. 

For the first time in six months, he and Jesse finally have some downtime. Things at Watchpoint: Gibraltar have been non-stop. They have been sent on mission after mission after mission, bouncing around the world. It has been so long since Hanzo has had a moment to slow down that his body has adjusted to the awful cots on the Orca and the just-as-awful hard mattresses of the countless run-down motels he has had the displeasure of staying in.

They do not have long in Venice, only three days, but it is three days in a hotel with a king size bed, a heavy duvet, and sheets with an actual thread count. 

Hanzo feels like he is in heaven.

The only downside—not that Hanzo really considers it a downside—is the weather. He would have preferred somewhere in the southern hemisphere to celebrate their one year anniversary. Australia, perhaps, where it is summer and he could have spent the day lounging on a beach. But when this opportunity presented itself and with Winston’s approval, he was not going to turn it down. Ultimately, it is a fair trade given this is the first time in six months he and Jesse have truly been alone. 

_ Alone. _ Hanzo takes another deep breath, the burn not as severe this time. Alone means no sounds from Hana’s handheld gaming console at three a.m. No snoring from Reinhardt in the middle of the night. No muffled conversations and laughter from the other side of the thin motel walls when he and Jesse try to get intimate. No running commentary from Genji on  _ everything _ that catches his eye.

Hanzo closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin even though it provides next to no warmth, and takes in the sounds around him. There is the quiet murmur of conversation on the banks of the canal, people enjoying an afternoon coffee. The sound of music, a vocalist singing in Italian who is backed up by an acoustic guitar, quickly followed by the sound of applause from a small group of people. The sound of water gently sloshing from the oar of the gondolier.

And the sound of Jesse’s teeth chattering.

Hanzo opens his eyes, takes Jesse’s gloved flesh hand and holds it between both of his.

“It’s beautiful Han, it really is, but why’d it have to be so damn cold? Y’know I’m a desert baby. Sit me in the middle of a desert and I’m in my element. Give me frigid temperatures and I  _ literally _ freeze.”

“You are being dramatic,” Hanzo chuckles, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “I ensured you were adequately dressed for this, and we even have blankets.”

Adequately dressed involved getting Jesse a thermal shirt and jeans, a thick coat, and a pair of gloves. They were offered blankets when they boarded the gondola which has helped, and on top of that, Jesse still opted to wear his hat and serape, and has the fabric pulled up and covering his mouth. Literally the only patch of skin which is exposed to the air is the narrow strip between his nose and eyes.

“Don’t know how you’re not fazed by this,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo’s head through the serape. “Your clothes ain’t as thick as mine, and surely that thin beanie isn’t doin’ much.” He pauses, grazes his nose behind Hanzo’s ear. “Shouldn’t’ve got your undercut trimmed so soon.”

Hanzo shrugs, closing his eyes again. “Winters in Hanamura were snowy, and there were many jobs I accepted which involved reconnaissance in the middle of snowstorms. Walking on the streets, staying in rooms with no heating... I have adjusted.”

“See, that’d be why I’d only work in places where it was summer or stay localised to the Southwest. Don’t need to be skulkin’ around and freezing my balls off. No amount of money— _ anything _ ,” he adds slowly, emphasising each syllable, “is worth that.”

Smirking, Hanzo pulls his head up and looks at Jesse. “Except for me?”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, smiles wide—which that alone warms Hanzo’s insides—and waggles his eyebrows. “Honey, I’d walk across the North Pole in nothin’ but my underwear for you.” 

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jesse coos, pulling his serape down, leaning in and pecking Hanzo on the lips. “Shit, your nose is ice cold,” Jesse grouses as he pulls the serape back over his mouth and nose quickly. He bounces his legs subtly, thankfully not enough to rock the gondola. “How much longer we got?” Jesse asks over his shoulder to the gondolier.

“Twenty-five minutes,” the Omnic responds coolly. “We have been sailing for only five.”

“‘Course we have,” Jesse mutters under his breath. “Feels like a damn eternity.”

Hanzo chuckles silently and looks around. This area of the tour appears to be residential. One side of the channel is bricked high with no windows at their level, and the other has a raised footpath. There is barely anyone walking around, and those that are have their heads down and are just about as covered as Jesse. 

Then out of nowhere, a wicked idea flashes in Hanzo’s mind, something that has heat pooling in his core, spreading  _ another  _ warmth throughout his body.

He turns his head to face Jesse, kissing along his jaw until he is up to his ear. “I know something we can do which will warm you up,” he whispers, lips intentionally ghosting the shell of Jesse’s ear. He side-eyes the gondolier to make sure they are not looking at him. Their eyes remain straight ahead, though it is impossible to get a read on them. 

When Jesse hums, Hanzo turns his attention back to him. “Whatcha got in mind?” Jesse asks, voice low and husky.

Side-eyeing the gondolier again just to gauge a reaction, Hanzo grazes his teeth along Jesse’s earlobe, and when the Omnic does not acknowledge it, Hanzo sucks on it. Jesse exhales a little forcefully, almost stuttered which brings Hanzo back to reality. He casts one final look at the gondolier as he pulls away, content that they are either ignorant or truly did not notice the display.

Feigning cold, Hanzo exaggeratedly shivers and pulls the blanket up to his chest, sliding his hands underneath. He takes off his gloves and places them between his legs before resting his left hand on Jesse’s inner thigh, kneading at the muscle. Jesse’s breathing turns deep, almost rhythmic, and an indication that he is using that to focus on instead of being vocal.

Hanzo slides his hand up a little higher, Jesse exhales forcefully but recovers quickly. He keeps up the kneading, letting Jesse make the final move as an indication that he is one hundred percent down with this public encounter.

Not that Jesse has  _ ever _ turned down a public encounter. 

And with that thought, Jesse places his hand on top of Hanzo’s and slides it all the way up to his crotch. Hanzo digs the heel of his palm into Jesse’s semi, Jesse responds by spreading his legs further apart. He feels Jesse’s hands bump against his own as Jesse unclasps his belt as slowly and quietly as he can, moving onto the button before lowering the zipper pull. Hanzo takes back his hand as Jesse adjusts, taking the moment to turn slightly, draping his left arm over Jesse’s shoulders and resting his right on Jesse’s thigh.

Hanzo’s breathing hitches as Jesse grabs his hand, drags it up to his erection. He hears Jesse’s audible swallow when he wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock loosely, and the quiet moan when Hanzo pulls. He keeps his movements slow; long and languid as to not draw any attention to them.

He falls into a natural rhythm, in time with Jesse’s breathing. A breath in, an upstroke. A breath out, a downstroke. He looks at the blanket, at his movements, and there would be no way to tell what is happening under here. When Hanzo starts to feel a little comfortable, he slides his right hand up to the back of Jesse’s neck and twirls a lock of hair around his finger. Jesse turns his head slightly, rests his cheek on Hanzo’s forehead.

“This is nice,” Jesse says quietly. 

“Good to see that you are finally enjoying yourself now,” Hanzo replies, trying to contain his grin and failing miserably. He turns a little more, makes an attempt to bury his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. 

“Got you with me, it’s nice and cosy under this blanket and this city truly is stunning.” Jesse pauses, the barest hint of a groan escapes his lips as Hanzo runs his thumb over his leaking slit. Another grin bursts forth that Hanzo cannot contain and another audible swallow from Jesse, followed by a stuttered exhale. “Did I tell you that this ain’t my first time here?” Jesse asks, voice a little higher pitched, a little more breathy than normal.

“You have not.”

“Yep.” Jesse pauses, swallows again. “Had to go undercover as a waiter, put on an Italian accent an’ everythin’.” He chuckles. “Was told  _ never _ , under  _ any _ circumstance to ever do it again.”

“I am sure it was not that bad.”

Jesse lifts his head and places his hand under Hanzo’s chin, prompting him to look up. Hanzo meets Jesse’s gaze, staring into his dark, piercing eyes. “I’ll give you a demonstration later,” he purrs, leaning in and pressing his lips to Hanzo’s.

For the first time this entire session, Hanzo’s movements falter. He’s now acutely aware of his own straining cock in his jeans, and when Jesse’s hand settles on his crotch it takes all his effort not to react—not to moan, not to roll his hips. He’s more than sure that if this handjob turns into mutual masturbation they will get discovered, but now with Jesse’s teasing, all he wants to do is fuck him. Something that he  _ knows  _ he cannot do for at least another fifteen minutes. 

So he kisses Jesse slow and sensual, using each sweep of his tongue against Jesse’s as his timer for his strokes so he does not lose control. He ensures he tugs with his wrist, keeping his forearm steady, and that he keeps his ass firmly planted to the seat. 

The kiss recedes and Jesse takes off his hat, tossing it to the opposite seat before resting his head against Hanzo’s. With each passing second, the pressure in Hanzo’s jeans builds, until he gives in, and with one hand he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, reaches inside his underwear to free his cock. He feels Jesse’s twitch in his hand in response, and his eyes slide closed at the relief. 

“I’m feelin’ like we should go back to the hotel after this,” Jesse whispers. “We can go shoppin’ tomorrow.”

Hanzo nods, enjoying the tightness of Jesse’s fist, the way he twists his hand slightly on each upstroke. He opens his eyes, looks around first and they are back in the city. He clears his throat, looks at the blanket and from an outside observer, it looks like they are just cuddling. Then he looks at Jesse, noticing the red tinge in his cheeks. 

“Feeling warmer,” Hanzo teases, nuzzling down against Jesse again. 

“Much,” Jesse chuckles. “Seems I just needed your touch.”

Hanzo buries his face in Jesse’s hair and tries not to burst out laughing. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Omnic looking down at them before humming, something that actually sounds like a groan more than anything, before looking straight ahead. Convinced they have been discovered, Hanzo turns slightly to whisper in Jesse’s ear, “Do not panic, but I think the gondolier knows what we are up to.”

Jesse presses his other hand to his mouth, makes a poor attempt to suppress his snort and fails. Now Hanzo is doing his best to contain his laughter and all but fails, he practically doubles over and has to take back his hand before the blanket slides off and exposes them.

“You okay, Han,” Jesse asks, sliding his hand from Hanzo’s crotch to around his shoulders, pulling him in close.

“Yes.” Hanzo giggles, inhales deeply before turning to face Jesse. “Yes,” he repeats, kissing him softly on the lips. He looks into Jesse’s eyes, brings his hand up to sweep his hair behind his ear before cupping his face. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetness,” Jesse whispers, soft smile on his face. He looks around, his smile fades and he leans back. “We’re comin’ up to the hotel.”

Hanzo looks around and nods. From the corner of his eye, he notices Jesse reach under the blanket, no doubt to tuck himself back into his jeans. Hanzo gives him the time and he does it almost seamlessly with barely any movement. When his hands are back above the blanket, Hanzo does the same. He finds himself struggling to get his erection back into his jeans from a seated position, internally curses his past self for deciding to wear his tightest jeans today, and after a good few seconds of struggling, his cock is back in his underwear. He does up the zip and button, picks up his gloves off the floor of the boat and slides them back on before bringing his hands above the blanket. Once all of that is done, the gondola is pulling up to their hotel. 

Jesse plucks the blanket off the two of them and folds it neatly, resting it on the opposite seat before picking up his hat and placing it back on. He climbs out first, offers his hand for Hanzo who takes it and struggles to lift his leg that high without practically crushing his cock. With a breath, he is pulled up and when he has two feet back on the footpath he breathes a sigh of relief. He thanks the gondolier as Jesse tips his hat and without any more hesitation, he takes Jesse’s hand, leading him straight into the hotel. 

They call the elevator, the door instantly opens and they step inside, selecting the fifth floor. The second the doors are closed, Hanzo takes a breath, looks at Jesse and both burst into laughter. 

“I reckon we ain’t the first to get a little cosy under those blankets,” Jesse says eventually, falling against the wall of the elevator. 

“Probably not,” Hanzo breathes, the laughter finally subsiding. “We are probably the oldest people they have seen commit such an act. They were not impressed.”

“Probably thinkin’ they have to burn the blanket.”

“We did not make a mess,” Hanzo says quickly. He looks at Jesse, stalks forward and presses his body to Jesse’s, grinding against his thigh in a long, smooth motion. “Not yet.”

Jesse hums, places his hands on Hanzo’s ass and encourages the grinding. If Hanzo had the foresight to bring the travel bottle of lube with him, he would stop this elevator and fuck Jesse here and now. But just as he has that thought, the elevator dings and comes to a stop, having reached their floor. He steps away from Jesse, ready to step out and stops when an elderly couple tries to enter. Bowing his head in gratitude when they step aside, and despite the fact he is trying his hardest to contain another round of laughter, he walks casually to room twenty-eight, plucking the card from his wallet to scan the reader and open the door. When he and Jesse are safely inside and the door is locked behind him, Hanzo rushes towards Jesse, places his hands on his ass, lifts him up and carries him to the wall. 

“Howdy,” Jesse drawls, tipping his hat. “A bit eager?”

“I am in a heightened state of arousal—”

“I’m horny too, sweet pea, but there’s a bit of a problem with clothing.”

Hanzo smiles, rolls his eyes as he lowers Jesse to the ground. He takes off his gloves first, tossing them to the bed before he starts to undress Jesse, the hat and serape are the first to go and are also thrown onto the bed behind him. The coat is slipped off, draped over the chair beside the bed and Hanzo unbuttons Jesse’s shirt, sending that to the bed too. Then the thermal shirt and finally his undershirt, both lifted over his head and taken off at the same time.

“How you were still freezing with this many layers confounds me,” Hanzo mutters, cupping Jesse’s soft pecs. His skin is warm to touch; a sign that his body was probably starting to overheat.

“Desert baby, remember?”

Hanzo hums, rakes his hands down Jesse’s torso and catching on his jeans. His belt buckle is unclasped; the belt pulled through the belt loops in one fluid motion and dropped to the floor. His jeans are undone, and Hanzo hooks his index fingers into the waistband of his underwear before both are slipped down. 

Jesse’s erection bounces the second it’s free, a bead of pre pools at the slit. Hanzo hums, takes Jesse’s cock in his hand, feeling heavy and hot. Jesse toes off his boots, shakes one leg free of his clothing and peels off his sock, repeats the process with the other then kicks the mass of clothes and boots beside the chair. He exhales noisily when he’s done and relaxes into the tugging. 

Hanzo looks up at him, eyebrow raised. “If you are puffed out after that, then you are in worse shape than I thought.”

“Says you who can’t run endurance, eats, drinks  _ and _ smokes as much as I do.”

Hanzo smirks, sinks to his knees and kisses his happy trail just below Jesse’s navel. “Don't ever change.”

“Wasn’ plannin’ on—” Jesse stops short when Hanzo wraps his lips around Jesse’s cock. He groans, slumps slightly and rests a hand on the top of Hanzo’s head. “Fuck, you give the best head.”

Hanzo hums, swirls his tongue around his glans before grabbing Jesse at the base, tugging to match his sucking. With each swipe over his slit, more precome fills his mouth and he swallows it down. He cups Jesse’s balls, massages them in the palm of his hand gently, and he cannot help but smile, at least the best he can with Jesse’s dick in his mouth, when Jesse moans. 

“You keep that up Han and I’m gonna blow in your mouth.” Hanzo looks up at him and Jesse waggles his eyebrows, adding, “Don’t wanna do that, not today.”

Hanzo maintains eye contact as he slides up and down a couple more times before coming off completely. He drags his hand over the spit-slicked part of Jesse’s cock and tugs, using it as lubrication. “And where would you like to come?”

“Well for one, you’re overdressed,” Jesse says, smirking. He bends down slightly, wraps his hand around Hanzo’s bicep and prompts him to stand. Hanzo maintains his tugging as Jesse starts to undress him, only letting him go to shed his jacket and his shirt. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect,” Jesse breathes, sliding his hands up Hanzo’s sides to settle on his pecs, giving them a firm squeeze. “I was thinkin’ here,” he says, swiping his thumb across his Hanzo’s left nipple. 

Hanzo looks at Jesse, grins and side steps to the nightstand to pick up the bottle of lube. When he returns, Jesse works on getting his jeans undone, pulling them and his underwear down just past his ass. Jesse takes him in a firm grip, pulling slowly and shallowly as Hanzo covers his fingers in lube. Hanzo's hips jerk, the barest hint of a groan passes his lips as he looks into Jesse’s eyes. The pressure in his core builds fast, and he knows he could be pushed over the edge at any moment. Without breaking eye contact, he slides the bottle into his jeans pocket before placing his clean hand on the back of Jesse’s thigh, prompting him to lift his leg before Hanzo wraps it around his waist.

“This how you wanna do this?” Jesse asks, amusement carrying on his voice.

“You brought my physical condition into question.” He massages Jesse’s entrance with a slick finger. “I am going to prove that I am in the best shape of my life.” He pushes in, watching Jesse as his jaw hangs a little slack, his eyes flutter slightly. The grip on his cock tightens as he recovers, pulling and gently rocking his hips in time with Hanzo’s penetrations. When Hanzo inserts his second finger, Jesse rests his head against the wall, bites his lip and moans low in his throat.  

“Want you to leave your jeans on,” Jesse murmurs as Hanzo pulls the bottle of lube out of his pocket. Jesse takes back his hand, and Hanzo pours a generous amount to his cock, spreading it. “You always look hot in nothin’ but jeans.”

“That should not be a problem.” Hanzo plunges his lubed fingers back inside Jesse, this time focusing on massaging his prostate. Jesse’s rolls his hips, then he quivers and moans, his hips buck.

“I wasn’ lyin’ when I said I was horny. I’m gonna come right here, right now if you don’t get your dick inside me.”

Hanzo nods, and that’s all the prompting Jesse needs to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo places his hands on the back of Jesse’s thighs and lifts him off the ground, Jesse wraps his legs around Hanzo’s waist, and Hanzo presses him to the wall. 

Content that Jesse will not fall, Hanzo lines himself at Jesse’s entrance and pushes in slowly, moaning quietly. He rests his hand on the back of Jesse’s thigh again before thrusting, slow and shallow to start. Hanzo looks into Jesse’s warm eyes and Jesse leans in, kissing him gently. A careful lick turns into a passionate kiss, their tongues dance together, and Hanzo times his thrusts with each sweep, savouring the tightness, the pull and drag with each undulation. 

Pressure building in his core, Hanzo instinctively increases his speed, chasing his orgasm, and the kiss turns sloppy. He pulls away from Jesse, resting his head on his shoulder, moaning as pleasure crackles through him like lightning. “Jesse… I am close,” he warns, squeezing his eyes tight.

He feels Jesse quiver, his hips buck, and Hanzo cracks open an eye, seeing Jesse’s hand wrapped around his cock. Hanzo watches Jesse masturbate and Hanzo’s hips jerk, he moans, and with another strike of pleasure through his body, he is pushed over the edge. Holding Jesse tight, Hanzo slams his hips into Jesse, coming undone, and resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder as he comes down from the high, listening to his grunts and grinding against him slowly. 

“Fuck, Han, fuck…” 

Hanzo looks down, he bites his lip when he feels Jesse’s whole body tighten around him, feels his internal constriction as he comes. Ever the marksman, Jesse aims his cock at Hanzo’s chest, the warm spurt shoots up and lands on his tattoo. Hanzo groans, watching as it drips down over his nipple before looking up at Jesse, leaning in and kissing him slow and sensual as he comes down from the high, his muscles relaxing. 

Jesse dots kisses up Hanzo's cheek, presses a final one on his forehead before pulling away. “How’re you doin’? Not too sore?”

“I am fine,” Hanzo answers confidently, raising an eyebrow. “I lift more than you weight at the gym on a daily basis.”

“So you  _ can _ carry me to the shower then?” Jesse asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Hanzo’s response is a wink before he takes a step away from the wall. Jesse buries his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck and giggles in that adorable little way that Hanzo is only privy to as Hanzo carries him into the bathroom.

And he will not tell Jesse that his lower back will be aching for days after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr.](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!!


End file.
